


Two idiots, one brain cell

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [8]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Humor, Nora Carter - Freeform, TWO IDIOTS, one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Nora and Lisa watches from a distance as Full Metal and Trent attempt to set up a new play set for the Carter kids.
Relationships: Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Two idiots, one brain cell

Lisa chuckled as she looked at the two men in the yard. “Bet you have witnessed a lot of weird moments through the years…”

Nora nodded, “Yeah, no doubt.”

“It’s hard to imagine they’re Tier-1 operators when you see them like this.”

Nora nodded knowingly, taking a sip of her coffee.

“You think they’re okay out there?” Lisa tilted her head, watching Trent and Metal attempting to assemble whatever the various parts were supposed to become.

“Yeah…” Nora chuckled, “They are more competent than they look right now…”

“You sure?”

“Well, if one of them only could open up the instructions and glance at it…” she rolled her eyes, “I swear, it’s the same thing every time we buy some new playground set to have outside.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, all except the first swing set we had…” Nora chuckled, “But that was pretty much a no-brainer.”

Lisa chuckled, “I’d offer that Sonny could come over and help, but I think that only would turn into more of a mess.”

Nora chuckled, “Yeah, I think two idiots, one braincell is bad enough…”

Lisa broke down laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Nora smirked, “That one just slipped out of me.”

“Let’s keep the third idiot out of there, they don’t need to split that braincell with yet another dude.”

Nora nodded, “They are kinda adorable though…”

“Yeah, guess they are.” Lisa nodded and kept watching the two men outside.

“I love those two idiots.”

Lisa nodded, “What is it with men and being allergic to instruction manuals, by the way?”

“I don’t know…” Nora sighed, “But it can be entertaining.”

Lisa nodded, “I’ve gotta trick Sonny into setting up something at my place…”

“Pick something from IKEA. You will find something you might actually need, that’s always fun.” Nora shrugged, “And the confused fear when they either have too many plugs or screws at the end, or lack a few to finish the product.”

“Yeah.” Lisa chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a youtube fanfiction writer, or reader, or trope video earlier (kinda forgot which kind it was, I was on a binge. They were hilarious and called me out so often...)  
> Oh shit, I think it was one with ships... Okay...   
> Anyway, the girl brought up "Two idiots, one brain cell" and I just lost it.  
> I couldn't help myself. Sorry.


End file.
